


Cross My Heart

by LVB



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVB/pseuds/LVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a Twisting the Hellmouth challenge. Fusion and crossover stories with a variety of fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ever a witch there was

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

**1\. Ever A Witch There Was**

 

“You said an  _owl_ dropped this off?” Buffy asked, staring at the offending object on the table. “A hooting, biting and judging by the poo on my table, a big pooing owl?”

 

“Yuh-huh,” Willow answered. “It’s all...calligraphy and fancy paper. Very Giles.” She leaned down for a closer look. “Where the heck is Hogwarts?”

 

Buffy shrugged. “Pig school?”

 

Neither one of them said anything for a moment, still studying the letter.

 

“Is it evil? I mean, a school for pigs?” Willow asked.

 

“Hogs,” Buffy corrected. “Apparently with warts and all.”

 

Willow didn’t mind pigs. Or hogs. She definitely had a problem with warts though. Warts were what separated crazy hat wearing, toad-killing witches from witches that could teleport. That, and the green skin. The letter didn’t look threatening, apart from the old English style design. She double checked the name.

 

It didn’t  _say_ Giles. 

 

Buffy finally picked it up and shoved it into her hands. “Okay Little Miss Letter-Getting, make with the opening.”

 

She shook her head. “Buffy, it could be cursed. I could open it and be turned into a toad. Or green. Or  _both_ !” She panicked and shoved the letter back into Buffy’s hands. “What if its a demon letter?”

 

Buffy’s nose crinkled. “A demon letter?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Like the computer demon!” she said brightly. “And demon--slayer thing.”

 

Willow smiled as she waited for Buffy to open the letter and fight the letter demon. Or was that Letter Demon? The Demon of Letters?

 

“I’m sure Giles would have warned me if there was a lettery demon thingy. I do open the mail a lot.”

 

It made sense. Buffy waved the letter. “In case you failed the reading test, which I highly doubt because let’s face it, you  _are_ the reading test, but it says right here Willow Rosenberg. You see? Wil-low.”

Buffy could sure be annoying when she wanted to be. She took the letter back.

 

“Well go on,” Buffy urged. Again, making with the annoying. Willow saw no other option. Just as she was about to open the wax seal, the letter promptly opened itself in a loud and dramatic fashion.

 

She took a step back and wondered why Buffy didn’t do the same. “Check you out with the cool magic trick thing!”

 

She shook her head vehemently. “Not me!”

 

Buffy’s eyes grew wide as she clutched Willow. The letter began to speak. It cleared its throat. Wait, what?

 

“To Miss Willow Rosenberg, of Sunnydale, California...”

 

“Willow, your letter. It’s  _talking_ !”

 

“Shh!”

 

“It would appear that, despite all assurances from the Ministry of Magic Muggle Relations Department, that you are in fact, a witch.”

 

Muggle?

 

“Muggle?” Buffy asked. “The Letter Demon talking thing is a Muggle?”

 

“You are hereby invited to an assessment of your magical powers, which, unless you have stolen from a troll, have recently developed despite being a Muggle. If you could please ignore the letter from the Squib Registration Committee and any requests from  _The Daily Prophet_ , particularly Rita Skeeter, it would be most beneficial. 

 

Please respond via Owl Post.

 

Yours faithfully,

Professor Minerva McGonagall.”

 

The letter stopped talking for a moment. “What’s a squib?” Buffy wondered out loud. Suddenly, the owl, which had been suspiciously absent through the whole debacle, reappeared and sat on Buffy’s shoulder.

 

It took one look at Willow and then proceeded to nip at her best friend’s hair.

 

“PS,” the letter interrupted. “The bird bites.”

 


	2. Under lock and key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Fringe.

  1. **Under Lock and Key**




 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, weren’t you happier being The Dawnster, college student and all-round eyepatch enthusiast?”

 

There was no denying she was an eye-patch enthusiast. Really, she was pro eye-patch and eye-patch wearing boyfriends. But there was more to this than Xander’s fear at being the only one left standing in the normal zone.

 

Magic was gone and she was all that was left. The seed was broken and then suddenly, her body hummed and every cell was on fire. She had taken the written and passed the practical with Willow and now she was ready.

 

Buffy was in the corner, trying not to cry. Willow was looking at her with longing in her eyes. And then there was Xander.

 

“I’ll still be an eye-patch enthusiast when I come back,” Dawn replied. “I’ll even play pirates with you.”

 

She saw Buffy and Willow look startled. She rolled her eyes. “You’re both disgusting. We have fake swords and I wear an eye-patch and...”

 

She choked up and squeezed Xander’s hand. “And we were going to buy a parrot.” She frowned.

 

“You can always buy one while I’m gone, Keep you company?”

 

Willow brightened. “Yeah! I can come and feed it and teach it to say neat things...”

 

Xander shook his head. “We’ll buy one when you get back.”

 

She looked at her watch. Sixty seconds. Willow had taught her how to recognise the signs so the watch didn’t help so much as match her perky outfit. She had Willow’s spellbook, Mr Pointy and well, something special Xander had given her the night before.

 

Willow was starting to make with the weepy now. “Be safe. I mean, look around and don’t get into trouble and brush your teeth, even if the new dimension is all anti-toothbrush and bad oral hygiene.”

 

She rushed into Dawn’s arms. “I’ll wait for you in the spot.”

 

And then there was Buffy with the arms and the slayer strength. Dawn should have been used to it by now but the arms were slowly crushing her. “Um, Buffy? Magic key and all but I’m still all squishy and making with the ouchies.”

 

Buffy pulled back and wiped away her tears. “Just...if you see the bad guy, run! Or don’t go , even. That’s better. Stay here with the lack of magic and the safety and the lack of end of worldness.”

 

Willow flinched and Xander looked away. “I’ll be fine. I love you guys but you know I have to go. I’m the key and now I open things without the hellgods or extreme sister death thing. I’ll be at the checkpoint.”

 

She looked at Xander. But before she could open her mouth to say anything, she lost focus and everything around her spun. She passed through her realm and felt her body leave the world without magic.

 

..

 

The first thing that Dawn noticed was that the sky was a different colour. It took a few seconds for her body to reintegrate. She had expected all kinds of fire and brimstone. She remembered stories Connor had told her over hushed tones and that Angel had reluctantly shared through emails hidden away from Buffy’s prying eyes.

 

Hell was many different forms but she hadn’t expected it to look  _so similar_ . It was her world, but not. The first tip off was the smell which confirmed that she was in some strange version of New York City. She trod on sturdy road and in the distance saw it. 

 

A bronze statue of liberty.

 

She hurried to get the magical artefacts out of her bag. Without magic, Willow had had a hard time getting the readings right. Her heart was pounding but as the weird blimp thingies rushed around in the still funky looking sky, Dawn knew the answer.

 

This world didn’t have any magic. It was plain and obvious. Everything felt too sterile. It was like The Initiative found a dimension and made it all science and boring. She knew one thing though-- this wasn’t her place.

 

Her next phase would happen only if she could concentrate. She looked around at the world. If there was no magic, there were probably no demons. Or vampires. Her thoughts wandered to Buffy and she thought about the life they might’ve had here amongst the blimps and wrong coloured statues and weird amber things with people in them.

 

She stopped and stared at the sight in front of her. Amber? And then suddenly, there were loud noises and in her experience, bad things usually followed. She knew she should run or hide or send her body phasing through to her second destination but it wasn’t happening. She was frozen.

 

She needed Buffy’s speed or Willow’s magic or Xander’s stupid bravery. She needed  _Xander._ But she watched, cast in half shadow as people appeared in vans and cars, FRINGE DIVISION, emblazoned across them. 

 

She’d never heard of it. Her flight instinct kicked in and she moved into the corner and tried to concentrate. It would take minutes to fire up, if she even could. She wasn’t sure if there would even be any residual magic to tap into.

 

This world looked drained.

“The amber hasn’t been touched,” a male voice said from around the corner. “I don’t get it.”

 

She snuck a peak around the corner as she felt her body hum. A group of people with guns and earpieces were looking at the amber. They looked at it as if it were nothing-- ordinary and commonplace. Dawn vaguely wondered whether the people staring out at them were even alive.

 

She wondered if they even cared.

 

“There’s been a breach,” the woman declared over the earpiece. “Portal’s been opened but there’s nothing here.”

 

There was a rustle amongst the other members. They stank of military. The woman frowned and the other guy, who was admittedly, kinda adorable in a military over-achiever and totally not Xander way, looked concerned as someone spoke to her over the weird looking earpiece.

 

Kinda like walkie talkie earrings, Dawn mused.

 

“Liv?”

 

“Boss says its a breach,” she started. “But not from Over There.”

 

_Over where?_

 

“Not from Over There? What the hell is he talking about?”

 

“Check the cameras and bring me the last scanned Show Mes from the area,” the woman barked. Dawn kept hidden because if there were portals and alarms and living dead people in amber, she was this year’s girl.

 

Her body began to hum and the Initiative-Army-Wannabes stood to attention.

 

“Shit, it’s happening again,” the man called. “Get the amber ready!”

 

Now there were guns and howling and over the mess, Dawn heard the gun-toting ‘Liv’ say say something. “The kid?”

 

She whipped around and Dawn stopped breathing as the woman met her eyes. Buffy’s voice echoed in her head.

 

_If you see the bad guy, run._

 

“Lee!” the woman screamed and then the woman wasn’t standing still anymore.

 

And then she ran, the Fringe Division hot in pursuit. Her body buzzed and as she turned the corner, her body ran hot and cold.

 

She felt the bullet go past her ear and then, her body went to nothing again. It took her a few moments but then, as if it hadn’t been only minutes since she had left the comfort of her own dimension with no magic and sister slayers and one-eyed boyfriends, she reintegrated with ease.

This was place was dark. She opened her eyes and sure enough, klaxons sounded.

 


End file.
